


Love is Real Magic

by PsychoticArtemis



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: A surprise later on, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gramander, M/M, Not exactly AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoticArtemis/pseuds/PsychoticArtemis
Summary: (Post-Grindelwald and the real Percival Graves is found)Rating: EShip: Original!Percival Graves/Newt ScamanderIn this story, Percival Graves is in need of a place to stay while the MACUSA investigates his damaged home and votes to put him on a leave of absence until things settle down. Newt Scamander is assigned to protect Graves, as the President sees some kindness in him that could change Graves' attitude towards people.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very extremely short chapter but once I am done with finals I will work on more! Please leave Kudos, Comments, and Bookmarks! ^^  
> (I edited the first chapter and now I am working on the second chapter!)

Graves couldn't tell what time it was nor how long he has been trapped down in this dark basement. His mouth dry from the lack of water given to him yet the tempted taste of blood quenched his thirst for only minutes at a time. Graves heard a loud bang on the walls from above. The ceiling above crumbled falling near Graves barely hitting him. Graves scooted away as much as he could avoiding the rubble the from the newly formed entrance bringing the cold in.  
"Percival Graves?" an unrecognizable voice called his name. Graves looked up to see a tall, yet lanky man with a blue trench coat. "You are Percival Graves, am I correct?" The man jumped down and walked toward Percival, who noticed some unique features the stranger had, an abundant amount of freckles that seemed to run all the way down his neck leaving Graves curious to if they would ever end.  
Graves tried to speak but his chapped lips and dry throat stop him. The strange wizard reached out his hand, "the MACUSA sent me to find you, sir." Graves looks at the wizard's hand and quickly takes it without hesitation, somehow Graves felt more at ease as he held the stranger's hand. Once Graves got up the wizard apparated to the MACUSA headquarters.

\-----------------------------------------------

"Percival Graves," the Madam President began as she stood in front of the confused wizard, "according to these past events the MACUSA has decided to put you on a leave of absence-"  
"What?!" Graves stood back in shock, "I've already been on a leave of absence. I've been appended and locked away for what seemed like weeks!"  
"Do not interrupt me Percival. Now the other Aurors and I have come to a conclusion, for now, you shall be under the protection of Newton Scamander until the ministry approves that you are safe and ready to go back to work." Madame President gave Graves a stern look then softens her expression as she looked beyond Graves towards the entrance of the office.  
"Newton Scamander?" Graves gave Madame President a confused look but then realized she was not looking at him. Following her gaze Graves turned around to look behind him, Graves noticed the wizard who saved him from earlier. "You must be him."  
"Yes, that's me." Newt awkwardly eyed the floor, avoiding all and if any eye contact as much as possible.  
Madame President cleared her throat getting both of the wizards' attention towards her. "Now that you two are 'well acquainted' both of you are dismissed."  
With that, Newt picked up his briefcase while Graves followed him from a distance out of the office. It had taken Newt a couple minutes to realize he was being followed by the, now homeless wizard until he reached the front steps to the headquarters. From the corner of his eye, Newt noticed Graves behind him and turned to face him.   
"Oh yeah.." Newt awkwardly smiled, "uh…I guess you will be staying at my place for a while."  
Graves gave Newt a careless look, "it's not like I have any other place to stay."  
Coyly, Newt hesitated to grab Graves by the arm but does anyway. Apparating to the front of a small flat, Newt lets go of Graves immediately and walked up the steps to unlock the door.  
Before Newt opened the door Graves spoke up, "by 'protection' the president meant by me actually staying here for the mean time? Honestly, now that I think about it, I would probably rather stay at my place...alone."  
Newt turned around and avoided eye contact, again, with the older wizard, "well first of all your flat has been damaged and is under investigation. And the President assigned me to keep an eye on you, which means I can't be in two places at once."  
Graves pondered Newts response then replied with a groan of distress.  
Both wizards enter Newt's flat, silence followed both of them. Newt carefully set his briefcase down and snapped it open. Graves awkwardly settled near the entrance.  
"I'm going to go feed my creatures, holler if you need anything." Newt avoided looking at Graves as he descended down. Leaving Graves uncomfortably alone in the flat.  
_______________________________


	2. Bondin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the late update! T^T I have been going through a tough time right now so here is finally chapter 2!  
> Rating: E  
> Ship: Original!Percival Graves/Newt Scamander  
>  

Graves woke up from a restless sleep. He never slept on a couch before, let alone a complete strangers couch. He sat up looking around, remembering he was in someone else's home. He felt like he was in an unwanted territory. Walking up to grab his coat Graves hardly noticed Newt's presence creep up on him.  
"Did you sleep okay? I apologize for the lack of comfort." Newt's voice sounded hoarse.  
"Uh, well not the best but I managed to get some sleep." Graves rummaged through his coat pockets, taking out his wallet. He skimmed through the inside…nothing. Just as he thought Grindelwald also had taken not only his wand but his money too.  
"Something wrong?" Newt stepped closer to peer over Graves' shoulder. Graves hunched away from Newt as if he was invading his privacy.  
"Nothing, this is just going to be a long couple of days." Graves frustratingly pinched the bridge of his nose.  
Newt gave Graves a concerned look, "if you need anything let me know."  
Graves' face lit up to a slight pink, "well…I don't have a change of clothes." Graves cleared his throat from embarrassment.  
"Oh," Newt backed away from Graves, "um…well, can't you just conjure some clothes or something?"  
"I was going to do that-"  
"But?"  
"Nothing, I just rarely use spells like those." Graves walked away from his jacket and sat back down on the couch he slept on. Resting his head on his hands, Graves sighed.  
Newt watched Graves from a distance. He could tell how uncomfortable Graves was. Of course, he would he's sleeping and staying in a stranger's house for Merlin's sake.  
"Is there anything I can do?" Newt walked over near Graves and sat across from him. Hardly noticing Newt's presence Graves shook his head in response. Newt had an urge to comfort the older wizard but held back the feeling, this man was already in enough pain.  
Just before Newt could respond he noticed his Niffler squeeze out of his briefcase. Newt shot up out of the chair and quickly followed the Niffler. Graves looked up and his eyes followed Newt, who was now in complete distress, chasing the Niffler.  
“Come back here!” Newt leaped forward to catch it but it slipped away just in time for Newt to hit the ground. “Merlin’s beard! Catch that bloody thing!” He hollered to Graves.  
Graves just sat there blinking in disbelief, what is that thing? Before Graves could see the Niffler, it jumps into his cloak knocking down the coat hanger.  
Newt staggered as he got up and walked towards Grave’s cloak. Bending down to pick it up, the Niffler fell out of one of the pockets and with him was a silver pocket watch.  
“Give it back,” Newt commanded in a stern voice, “that does not belong to you.” The Niffler stuck it’s tongue out in response and held the watch tighter. Newt sighed, “please don’t make Mummy mad. Now give me the watch.” Almost as if the Niffler felt bad for the guy, it handed Newt Graves’ watch.  
Newt smiled and turned back to Graves, “I think this is yours.” He held up the watch, dangling it by the chain.  
Graves sat up and crouched near Newt and the Niffler. “Thanks, I almost completely forgot about that.” Graves hesitated to touch the Niffler as he reached his hand to Newt taking the watch. Placing the watch in his breast pocket, Graves went to pat the Niffler on the head. To his surprise, the black fur of it seemed softer than he anticipated as he patted it. Smiling Graves also thanked the Niffler for ‘finding’ the watch.  
Newt watched in awe, seeing that Graves does have a kinder side to him. Maybe Madame President was right, Graves just needs some company to open his social side up.  
“There’s more.” Newt gave Graves an awkward smile.  
“Huh?” Graves looked up away from the Niffler then towards Newt, giving him a confused look.  
“More creatures,” Newt felt a warmth inside him creep up on him, “in the briefcase. If you want, you can help me feed them tonight.”  
Graves pondered for a moment but then gave Newt a compassionate smile. “Sure.”  
\----------------  
Other than the Niffler incident, the awkward silence continued throughout the day, it wasn't until later that evening Graves broke silence. Sitting at a small table Newt had in his enclosed dining room, both wizards minded each other's business. While Newt was reading the Daily Profit, which was delivered by owl earlier that morning, Graves was lost in his own thoughts.  
"Why you?" Graves questioned his mind aloud for Newt to hear.  
Newt looked up from the newspaper he was reading, his blue eyes met Graves' dark brown ones then quickly looked away. "Huh?"  
Graves rested his elbows on the table, and tried to reach eye contact with Newt, "out of all people for MACUSA to send, why you?" Newt gave Graves a baffled look.  
"Well I mean, I did find out that Grindelwald was impersonating you," Newt started, "ever since that I told the President that I felt responsible…that I should be the one to find you." Newt managed to say, now blushing a light pink hue.  
Graves leaned back, he couldn’t help his gaze from dropping and staring at Newt’s freckles. For some reason, they seemed so majestic on the other man…no, no he shouldn’t think this way about Newt. Newt is a man after all. “You shouldn’t have done that.”  
Newt gave Graves a confused countenance. “Why say that?”  
“I just would have imagined someone else…” Graves hesitated to say. “No offense, the last thing I’d expect would be a magizoologist to rescue me.”  
Newt shook his head and raised his hand, “none taken.”  
Silence fell between them again. Newt knew he just had to say something but he didn’t know what.  
“So about feeding those creatures,” Graves pushed himself to say.  
“Oh yes,” Newt’s face brightened up in expression, “come on.” Sitting up Newt motioned for Graves. In response, Graves sat up and followed Newt to the living room where Newt’s briefcase was resting on an end table.  
“I’m pretty sure my creatures would love to have a new friend.” Graves could tell that Newt was in a happier mood as he set his case down on the ground, clicking it open.  
“Come on!” Newt once again motioned for Graves as he stepped down the magical briefcase. Graves recognized the spell Newt had charmed on the case, but he pushed that thought aside and descended after Newt.  
Graves was surprised by the small amount of space Newt cast into the case, but a feeling deep down in Graves he could tell that there is more than this.  
“I’ve been studying a new creature,” Newt happily grabbed a jar full of plant life, “I am not sure what the creature can do yet.”  
“How do you usually find out?” Graves questioned but were very certain of what the outcome might be.  
Opening the jar Newt grabbed something within it and held it in his hand. It was a strange caterpillar creature with a small and almost purple glowing orb at the end of its tail. “I test them on myself.” Graves could hear a hit of joy from Newt which made him worry for the man.  
Carefully, Newt placed the creature on his forearm. Graves saw the expression of the younger wizard as the creature bit down on his skin, Newt bared his teeth as he bit back the pain. Rushing over to Newt, Graves quickly grabbed him leaving both wizards kneeling on the floor.  
“Newt! Are you okay?” Graves pulled the creature away Newt’s arm leaving small teeth marks behind.  
“Well,” Newt coughed slightly and started to shake, “not what I was expecting.”  
“What the hell happened?!” Graves looked at the now struggling creature whose body was starting to slow down and curl up. He could see that the glow was no longer in effect.  
“Obviously, it injected something into me,” Newt staggered to get up but with Graves’ help he managed to get up to lean against the wooden counter, “I guess I have to wait for what will go into effect.”  
“No, you shouldn’t,” Graves’ voice became stern, “you must have a ‘cure’ for this daft choice.”  
Newt only shook his head in response.  
Graves mentally face-palmed and pulled Newt’s arm around his shoulder. “I guess I have no choice but to bring you to an apothecary.”  
Newt forcefully backed away from Graves, using too much energy he fell on his back. “Merlin’s beard!”  
Graves turned around to see Newt so helpless on his back. His dress shirt and vest were messed up and his hair tousled. Ignoring such an innocent sight Graves turned away, “d-do you need some help?”  
Newt looked up at Graves, but then rolled his eyes and let his head fall back. “I can’t feel my legs…” Newt blushed from embarrassment.  
“Oh,” Graves attempted to pick up Newt but his head hit something metal above him. “F-fuck!” Ignoring the pain, Graves picked up Newt bridal style. Now both men were left blushing a pink hue as Graves walked up the stairs and out of the briefcase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I just edited this chapter because I like the idea of Newt being slightly autistic, it sounds super cute and many other fans seem to enjoy it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that this is a short chapter, I got back to school today and needed to take a break because this was my first Christmas without my grandmother so I needed some time to myself.

Rating: E  
Ship: Original!Percival Graves/Newt Scamander

“Newt?” Graves lightly nudged the younger wizard.  
In response Newt slowly opened his eyes, he then realised that he was no longer in his briefcase but instead on his bed with Graves sitting right by his side. “Wha…what happened?” Newt tried to sit up but Graves stopped him in the process.  
“You were bitten by the creature and you told me you couldn’t feel your legs, which was honestly stupid of you to test something like this out.” Graves looked away from Newt to hide his blushing, hoping Newt didn’t notice.  
“Oh yeah…” Newt lazily lifted up his arm to see the bite. It wasn’t as bad as he expected, there were freshly marked rings on his forearm slightly coated in dry blood.  
Graves eyed the bite, “so do we just wait for a reaction?”  
“Well,” Newt staggered as he sat up, “so far the only effect was that my legs went numb…yet..” Newt’s sentence trailed off as he got lost in his thoughts.  
“Yet?” Graves became more alarmed as he noticed the magizoologist started to wince in pain. “Newt!” Graves grabbed Newt’s arm as the younger wizard started to fall off the bed. Newt lowered his head, hiding his face with his tousled copper hair.  
“I-I am fine.” Newt groaned in pain.  
“No, you are not!” Graves held tighter on Newt’s arm. “Please tell me what I can do to help you.”  
“I-ugh!” Newt grunted in pain again, without warning threw up from the side of the bed and onto the wooden floor. Graves backed away quickly, he wasn’t expecting this from the young wizard.  
“Newt tells me what to grab from your suitcase and I will bring it to you.” Graves’ tone turned more into worry rather than anger.  
“No-no Mister Graves this will only last for at least an hour.” Newt raised his hand to reassure Graves as he clutched his other hand against his stomach. Newt spewed again and coughed some more vomit out.  
Graves looked away in disgust. “Newt, seriously, tell me!” Graves couldn’t stand to see the younger wizard in pain.  
Newt managed to pull himself together, “there’s a small drawer down in my suitcase, in there you will find a bottle with a light green colour. Please hurry.”  
With that, Graves followed Newt’s directions.

\-----------------------

Weeks later, Newt and Graves were in the suitcase feeding the mooncalves  
“Mister Graves, could you please go fetch another pail? I am almost out of food in this one.” Newt raised the pail of food he was holding a bit to get Graves’ attention. With a nod, Graves bounded toward the shack and looked around for one. Thankfully, there was one conveniently filled and noticeable. Graves picked up the pail but as he did he heard something hitting the ground from a distance. The sound made an echo through the place and was followed by Newt empty handed running past Graves and into the shack at a surprising speed.  
Graves carefully set the bucket down and chased after Newt. “Newt?! Are you okay?!” He managed to get inside the shack to see Newt kneeling over in the corner.  
“D-Don’t come near me!” Newt shakily demanded as Graves got close to him. Graves could hear an unpleasant sound come from the magizoologist, almost as if he was vomiting again…in which he was.  
“Newt?” Graves stepped a bit closer to Newt ‘til he was able to rest his hand on Newt’s back. “Is everything alright?”  
Newt shook his head in response. Graves felt a sense of unease, it looked as if Newt was about to cry. “I-I…” Newt staggered to say anything, what was he supposed to say? He wasn’t even sure what was going on with his body.  
Graves kneeled next to Newt, “do you need anything?” The older wizard could see a glint of pain and confusion in the corner of Newt’s eye.  
“I-…” Newt started again, “this effect was supposed to wear off weeks ago,” Newt trailed off and got lost in his thoughts.  
Graves furrowed his brows, “really?” Graves sighed, he too was in a stump towards the situation. Newt usually was right when it came to the knowledge of his creatures, yet this time was different.  
“There is one possibility…” Graves leant in closer to Newt, “yet I might need to go back to England to gather some further research.”  
“England?” Graves was taken aback by the magizoologist's statement.  
“Yes,” Seeming better than before, Newt gave Graves a small amount of eye-contact. “That ‘is’ where I found the creature.”  
Standing up, Graves held out a hand for Newt. Gladly yet steadily, Newt took his hand and staggered as he stood up. “Thanks. I don’t know what would’ve happened to me if you weren’t here.”  
A silence fell between both men, followed by both blushing from Newt’s statement.  
“Y-you’re welcome I guess.” Graves stuttered. This was truly an awkward moment for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up with Newt? ;)  
> Find out next chapter!


End file.
